


Two For Tragedy

by Shelby_M



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ОЭ-фест - Второе исполнение заявки "Валентин Придд попадает в Дриксен."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two For Tragedy

* * *

\- Полковник, к вам тут, - теньент, принесший весть явно был ошарашен. – Генерал Рейфер.  
Валентин резко поднялся от стола, откладывая незаконченную карту сражения во Франциск-Вельде, которую он старательно чертил.  
\- Благодарю, - тихо сказал он. – Пусть войдет.  
Рейфер неспешно вошел в комнату и коротко кивнул Валентину. Тот учтиво склонил голову в ответ.  
\- Признаться, я удивлен вашим столь неожиданным визитом, - заметил Валентин, внимательно разглядывая генерала. – Вы пришли один?  
\- Мой небольшой эскорт остался за воротами замка, - ответил Рейфер. – Они ждут меня. Не беспокойтесь, им отдан приказ не доставать оружия.  
Валентин задумчиво кивнул.  
\- Прошу вас, - он показал Рейферу на соседний стул у своего стола.  
Дриксенский генерал присел и охотно пригубил вино, которое налил ему Валентин.  
\- Вы очень вежливы, полковник Придд, - еле заметно улыбнулся он. – Что касается причины, по которой я здесь, - Рейфер посмотрел в глаза Валентину. – Вы, помнится, просили меня сообщить, если я что-либо узнаю о судьбе пропавшего теньента Сэ.  
Валентин вскинул голову, его рука непроизвольно дернулась. В остальном ему удалось сохранить привычное самообладание. Он вопросительно уставился на Рейфера, который пожал плечами.  
\- Боюсь, мои новости не покажутся вам утешительными. Теньент Сэ действительно находится у нас в плену, куда попал после того, как конь вынес его к Болотному после бури на Мельниковом лугу.  
Валентин продолжал внимательно смотреть на Рейфера, глотая каждое слово.  
\- Однако, фельдмаршал Бруно не считает его ценным заложником, - Рейфер покачал головой. – Согласно собранным мной сведениям, вышеупомянутый теньент отличается… скажем мягко, несговорчивостью и нежеланием говорить. Учитывая высочайшее положение его братьев в талигойской армии, господин фельдмаршал хотел выставить требования об отступлении армии в обмен на теньента Сэ. Но, узнав о переходе Гаунау на сторону Талига, передумал. В настоящий момент ваш теньент все еще жив, - Рейфер снова пожал плечами. – Но я не могу сказать, сколько ему осталось, потому что фельдмаршал Бруно планирует избавиться от него в скором времени.  
Валентин и так был бледен, теперь же его лицо по цвету почти сравнялось с белоснежным воротником рубашки, выглядывающем из мундира.  
\- Благодарю вас за предоставленную информацию, господин Рейфер, - негромко произнес он. – Вас не затруднит подождать меня у ворот вместе с вашими людьми? Я должен обдумать одну вещь.  
Рейфер удивленно приподнял брови, но утвердительно склонил голову, выражая согласие.  
\- Хорошо, я подожду. Не задерживайтесь, полковник.  
\- Само собой. Еще раз позвольте выразить вам свою благодарность, - Валентин слегка поклонился Рейферу.  
Тот поклонился в ответ.  
\- Жду вас у ворот, полковник Придд.  


* * *

К Рейферу Валентин выехал один, при полном параде – в мундире с перевязью, на своем сером мориске. Ворота за ним закрылись, отсекая полковника от своих, но он и бровью не повел – лицо его оставалось каменным и решительным.  
\- Поскольку господин фельдмаршал не считает теньента Сэ ценным, - сходу начал Валентин, обращаясь к Рейферу. – Я хотел бы предложить ему сделку.  
\- Я ждал чего-то подобного, - Валентин говорил на чистом дриксен, и Рейфер ответил тем же.  
Он неспешно тронул серого зильбера навстречу Валентину.  
\- Говорите, полковник Придд.  
\- Господин Рейфер, как вы считаете, фельдмаршал Бруно согласиться обменять одного несговорчивого теньента на… верного Дриксен и готового говорить полковника? – взгляд Валентина был непроницаемым.  
Рейфер удивленно вскинул брови, за его спиной дриксенский эскорт изумленно загалдел.  
\- Полагаю, - медленно произнес Рейфер. – Ваше предложение может заинтересовать фельдмаршала. Меня, во всяком случае, вы уже заинтересовали. Но, позвольте, один вопрос.  
\- Говорите.  
\- Зачем вам это? У вас хорошая репутация в талигойской армии.  
Губы Валентина изогнулись в слегка насмешливой улыбке.  
\- Как вы однажды упомянули, - сказал он, выбирая слова. – Моя семья всегда была привержена традициям. Отец хоть и не выступал открыто, но поддерживал восстание Окделла и союз с Дриксен.  
Рейфер очень внимательно и очень медленно оглядел Валентина с ног до головы. Его легкая улыбка показалась грустной на мгновение.  
\- Вы странный человек, полковник Придд, - сказал он. – Что ж, я охотно передам ваше предложение фельдмаршалу…  
\- Нет, - Валентин покачал головой. – На это не хватит времени и терпения господина Бруно. Я еду с вами.  
\- Вы сошли с ума, как «китовники»? – осведомился Рейфер.  
Во взгляде Валентина читалось ироничное отчаяние, когда он ответил.  
\- Боюсь, никогда в жизни я еще не мыслил настолько ясно. Ах да, еще одна деталь, - Валентин придержал поводья серого мориска, поравнявшись с Рейфером. – Прошу не сообщать теньенту Сэ о причинах его освобождения.  
\- Хорошо, - легко согласился генерал. – Надеюсь, вы осознаете, что отрезаете себе все пути назад.  
\- Осознаю. Благодарю вас… мой генерал.  


* * *

\- То, что дриксы тебя при первой возможности выставили, это понятно, - Лионель смотрел во двор. – А вот как вышло, что вернули Кана?  
\- Совесть, - огрызнулся застигнутый врасплох Арно. – Ты слышал, что это такое? Я им вытащил из лужи ихнего Баваара.  
\- В ближайшее время он им не пригодится. Возникли обстоятельства, в которых перемирие с Дриксен будет желательно, - продолжил Лионель, поворачиваясь, наконец, лицом к брату. – Но только после еще одной небольшой кампании.  
Арно нахмурился.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Возможно, тебе неизвестно, но непосредственно перед твоим освобождением на сторону Дриксен перешел полковник Придд. Необходимо отыскать его и взять, по возможности живым, для допроса. А не живым, так мертвым, чтобы он не успел нанести нам ощутимого ущерба. Если спросишь меня, то скажу, что мертвым было бы предпочтительнее.  
Арно не слышал последние слова Лионеля. При первом же предложении он ощутил, будто кто-то выбил весь воздух из его легких. В ушах зашумело, голос предательски дрогнул.  
\- Он… Придд… как же так? – растерянно пробормотал Арно.  
\- Причины нам неизвестны, - сказал Лионель. – В ближайшее время мы небольшим конным отрядом выступаем в дриксенский лагерь, где по последним сведениям «фульгатов» был замечен Придд.  
\- А, - Арно все еще пытался переварить весть. – Генерал Ариго знает?  
\- _Маршал_ Ариго в курсе последних событий, - сказал Лионель. – Иди и пиши письмо матери. Мне нужно подумать.  
\- Письмо? Сейчас? – Арно удивленно заморгал.  
\- Именно. Не могу сказать, что я за тебя совсем не волновался, но без письма ты отсюда не выйдешь. Стол, чернила и бумага во второй комнате.  
Арно на деревянных ногах покорно отправился в другую комнату. Он свалился на стул, забыв о письме и обо всем. В голове вновь и вновь раздавались холодные, безжалостные слова Лионеля.  
«Возможно, тебе неизвестно, но непосредственно перед твоим освобождением на сторону Дриксен перешел полковник Придд».  
\- Как же так, - огорченно пробормотал сам себе Арно. – Как же так, ведь ты же… я же верил тебе…  
«Необходимо отыскать его и взять, по возможности живым, для допроса. А не живым, так мертвым».  
Арно сжал кулаки, внезапная накатившая на него ярость была неистовой.  
\- Я сам убью тебя, - пообещал он горько. – Раз ты все же оказался предателем.  


* * *

Арно напросился ехать с ними, хотя Ариго не хотел брать его с собой – он хотел пощадить чувства теньента, который впервые в жизни столкнулся с подобным предательством. Но Арно попросил его взять его в отряд.  
\- Ты только сохраняй ясную голову, - Жермон положил руку на плечо Арно. – Ну, если увидишь Валентина, - он помедлил, а потом все же решился. – Хочешь, скажу тебе одну вещь? Я не верю, что Валентин сделал это без причины.  
\- Я уже говорил, что он может оказаться предателем, - огрызнулся Арно.  
\- Возможно, - не стал спорить Ариго. – Но, если честно, я не убежден, как остальные, что причина кроется лишь в том, что Валентин – Придд.  
Арно хмыкнул, но промолчал.  
Ему изначально было горько и обидно от мысли о том, что Валентин мог поступить вот так. Отдаленная мысль, что шляпа теперь точно выживет, совсем не радовала, а наоборот, заставляла противное грызущее изнутри чувство усилиться.  
«Я ведь поверил», - подумал Арно в очередной раз, возвращаясь мыслями к разговору с Лионелем. – «Я поверил, что Валентин верен Талигу. И, что самое грустное, я поверил, что он – мой друг».  
Они ворвались в лагерь неожиданно – дриксы не были готовы к атаке талигойцев. Арно сходу разрядил в кого-то пистолет, умница Кан бросился в сторону, избегая ответной пули. Из-за какой-то палатки выскочил человек в дриксенском мундире. Арно, не глядя, выстрелил из второго пистолета, и двинулся было дальше, как вдруг знакомый голос заставил его замереть на месте.  
\- Теньент… - дриксенец покачнулся, неверяще глядя на Арно, и повалился на траву.  
Арно спешился и, словно во сне, подошел к Валентину.  
\- Ты, - выдохнул он, медленно доставая шпагу. – Так ты и правда…  
Губы Валентина кривились от боли, но глаза оставались ясными.  
\- Рад видеть вас… в добром здравии… теньент, - прошептал он и закашлялся кровью.  
Арно не знал, как реагировать теперь, когда перед ним находилось наглядное доказательство измены Валентина. Он так и стоял бы столбом, не зная, то ли добивать предателя, то ли спасать, но подоспевший к ним Ариго взял все на себя.  
\- Валентин! – Ариго спрыгнул с Барона и кинулся к Придду. – Закатные твари, этого еще не хватало…  
\- Мой гене… - взгляд Придда скользнул по перевязи Ариго, и он вдруг улыбнулся. – Мой маршал. Примите мои поздравления.  
\- Не говори, - Ариго с беспокойством покосился на рану. – Разрубленный Змей!  
\- Мой маршал, я… - Арно вложил шпагу в ножны, выглядя растерянным.  
\- Вы приняли меня за дрикса, - Валентин усмехнулся. – Что вполне оправдано, теньент Сэ. Вы поступили правиль… - Валентин осекся, вздрогнул и потерял сознание.  
Ариго выругался и легко подхватил его на руки.  
\- Мой маршал, - тихо сказал Арно. – Вы уверены, что стоит брать его живым? – вспомнил он слова Лионеля.  
Ариго посмотрел на Арно.  
\- Я не верю в предательство Валентина, Арно, - сказал он. – Я хочу знать причину. А для этого он нужен мне живым.  


* * *

Ариго вошел к Валентину, когда ему сообщили, что Придд пришел в себя. Арно, увязавшийся за ним, остался у дверей не входя внутрь. Ариго молча сел на стул возле кровати и выжидающе посмотрел на Валентина. Тот спокойно смотрел в ответ. Жермон понял, что игру в гляделки с Приддом можно продолжать вечно, и вздохнул.  
\- Лекарь говорит, жить будешь, - сказал он. – Говорить тебе не стоит, но придется. Валентин, зачем?  
Этот простой вопрос заставил Валентина отвести взгляд первым.  
\- Даже если я отвечу искренне, после всего вы не поверите мне.  
\- Попробуй, - Жермон хмыкнул. – Но сначала скажи, я буду прав, если предположу, что у причины твоего предательства светлые волосы, темные глаза, и эта причина оказалась на свободе благодаря тебе?  
\- Вы догадались? – в голосе Валентина послышалось неподдельное изумление.  
\- Я знаю тебя, - сказал Ариго. – И знаю, что без веских на то оснований ты не пошел бы на предательство. Для этого ты слишком благороден.  
Валентин глубоко вдохнул и скривился – больно.  
\- Благодарю вас за столь лестную характеристику, мой маршал. А также считаю своим долгом подтвердить вашу правоту, - спокойно сказал Валентин.  
\- Остальные убеждены, что ты перешел на сторону Дриксен.  
\- Я предполагал подобное развитие событий, - Валентин усмехнулся. – Позвольте, я объясню… Пока я находился в Альт-Вельдере, ко мне поступили сведения, что господин фельдмаршал не намеревается сохранять жизнь взятому в плен теньенту Сэ.  
Ариго мысленно застонал, все поняв с первых же слов. Увидев его выражение лица, Валентин виновато пожал плечами.  
\- Поскольку времени было в обрез, я принял собственные меры, так как не считал допустимым позволить случиться убийству теньента. Прошу прощения за краткость, мне сложно говорить.  
Ариго закрыл глаза на мгновение.  
\- Валентин, ты понимаешь, что натворил? – тихо спросил он.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты понимаешь, чем это грозит?  
Серый взгляд Валентина оставался спокойным.  
\- Да.  
Жермон серьезно посмотрел на него.  
\- Я сделаю, что могу. Но ничего не обещаю. Западная армия сейчас находится под командованием Проэмперадора Севера и Северо-Запада, а Лионель Савиньяк не склонен прощать подобного, какими бы ни являлись причины.  
\- Я понимаю, мой маршал. Я осознаю всю тяжесть своего поступка и готов принять его последствия, какими бы они не были.  


* * *

Как только Ариго ушел, Арно ворвался к Валентину.  
\- Я слышал ваш разговор, - сказал он с порога. – Это правда? Ты сделал это для того, чтобы освободить меня?  
\- Даже если я скажу, что да – разве вы мне поверите, теньент? – улыбнулся Валентин. – Жаль, что вы подслушали, - заметил он отстраненно. – Я намеревался сохранить причину своего поступка в тайне.  
\- Почему? Зачем ты вообще пошел на такое, - Арно запнулся, но решительно закончил. – Ради меня?  
\- Потому что я не хотел потерять единственного человека, которого считал близким другом.  
Ответ Валентина заставил Арно уставиться на него с открытым ртом.  
\- Я понимаю, что теперь вы вряд ли сможете считать меня другом, но, если мне будет позволено, я хотел бы сказать, что не жалею о содеянном. Я рад, что вы живы, - просто сказал Валентин.  
Арно стиснул зубы, отвернувшись и яростно моргая, чтобы согнать непрошеные слезы.  
\- Глупец, - его голос был хриплым. – Лионель же… он расстреляет тебя.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- И сохраняешь спокойствие при этом?  
\- Не вижу смысла паниковать, - Валентин вздохнул. – Вам не кажется глупым, что обо мне заботятся?  
\- Что?  
Валентин кивнул на повязку на груди.  
\- Зачем выхаживать меня, чтобы потом расстрелять?  
\- Так ты полагаешь, надежда есть?  
Валентин покачал головой.  
\- Не знаю.  
Арно опустил голову.  
\- Извини, что выстрелил в тебя.  
\- Не беспокойтесь об этом, теньент, - отмахнулся Валентин. – Могу ли я, исходя из нашего разговора, предположить, что вы прощаете меня?  
\- Я не знаю, - еле слышно ответил Арно. – Но сердиться на тебя я почему-то не могу. Хотя хотелось бы.  


* * *

Лионель окинул взглядом бледное осунувшееся лицо Валентина и присел на краешек стула.  
\- Сколько вы успели рассказать дриксам? – сходу спросил Проэмперадор.  
Валентин задумался.  
\- После Мельникова луга я не располагал большим количеством сведений о состоянии Западной армии, - осторожно ответил он. – Поэтому мне не пришлось говорить почти ничего. Я выдумал несколько ложных сведений, заставив дриксов разбить лагерь там, где вы, собственно говоря, нас и отыскали.  
Лионель погрузился в раздумья.  
\- Хорошо, - произнес он наконец. – Ариго говорил, что вы отвечаете за свои слова, поэтому я поверю вам. Впрочем, это не уменьшает вашей ответственности за предательство.  
\- Я понимаю.  
\- Наказание за измену и дезертирство – расстрел, - спокойно объяснил Лионель. – Полагаю, вы сами прекрасно это знаете.  
\- Да, - Валентин и не думал отпираться.  
\- Однако, по ходатайству маршала Ариго, а также в благодарность за освобождение своего младшего брата, я сохраню вам жизнь. Тем не менее, в армии вы служить больше не будете. Вас под конвоем отправят в Васспард, где вы будете находиться под охраной до конца кампании и дальнейших выяснений обстоятельств. У вас есть какие-либо возражения касательно принятого мной решения? – Лионель приподнял бровь.  
\- Нет, господин Проэмперадор, - сказал Валентин. – Если мне будет позволено узнать, что станет с остатками моего полка?  
\- Я планировал передать его под командование Райнштайнера.  
\- Это разумно, - кивнул Валентин. – Я не хотел бы, чтобы мой поступок отразился на судьбе моих людей. Ответственность за содеянное целиком и полностью лежит на мне.  
\- Я так и думал. Даю слово, что ваши люди не понесут никакого наказания.  
\- Благодарю вас, господин Проэмперадор.  


* * *

Арно пустил Кана в галоп, догоняя Валентина. Придд, заприметив его, натянул поводья серого мориска, останавливаясь и молча наблюдая за приближением Арно. Стража, приставленная Лионелем к Валентину для сопровождения в Васспард и последующего надзора за действиями Валентина, тоже остановилась.  
\- Я приеду к тебе в отпуск, - выпалил Арно с вызовом, поравнявшись с Валентином. – Как только все закончится, я приеду в Васспард!  
Валентин молча тронул мориска, еле заметно улыбнувшись. Сопровождающий его эскорт последовал его примеру. Арно смотрел им вслед, уже не надеясь на ответ, когда внезапно услышал тихий голос Валентина.  
\- Буду ждать, теньент.


End file.
